


【蘇達】髮圈 (4) (完)

by Gecko892461



Series: 【蘇達】髮圈 [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: CP：蘇巴西奇 x 維達。*開了輛小破車，新手上路大家小心！*其實我根本就不知道球員在更衣室都幹了些什麼，就瞎寫。*然後請忽略體育場的淋浴間好像都是開放式的這點（有夠不負責任。*取篇名廢。*OOC一定有的。文風漂浮不定。*寫完簡直想挖個洞把自己埋進去，不知道自己在寫什麼，只是想滿足開車的慾望qwq





	【蘇達】髮圈 (4) (完)

**Author's Note:**

> CP：蘇巴西奇 x 維達。  
> *開了輛小破車，新手上路大家小心！
> 
> *其實我根本就不知道球員在更衣室都幹了些什麼，就瞎寫。  
> *然後請忽略體育場的淋浴間好像都是開放式的這點（有夠不負責任。
> 
> *取篇名廢。  
> *OOC一定有的。文風漂浮不定。  
> *寫完簡直想挖個洞把自己埋進去，不知道自己在寫什麼，只是想滿足開車的慾望qwq

 

 

　　 _──藍色。_

　　維達盯著手中的髮圈許久，心裡亂糟糟的，好像知道蘇巴西奇當時臉紅的原因了。

　　可他不懂為什麼蘇巴西奇不和他說有關新髮圈的事，而且現在還在旁邊和別人聊天，完全沒有要向他表示心意的跡象。

　　他不希望是自己自作多情，同時他也找不到其他理由來解釋那些曖昧的行為。

　　另一邊，蘇巴西奇的狀況也沒好到哪裡去。

　　對於自己臨陣退縮蘇巴西奇感到十分挫折，並且擔心怎麼樣才能不突兀地找適當時機說明髮圈的來歷。

 

　　各懷心事的兩人不敢貿然行動，倒是被隊友的助攻弄得不知所措，不知道該拿什麼樣的心思去面對彼此才好，另一方面又驚訝怎麼愈來愈多人知道他們兩個之間的事？

 

　　「喜歡嗎？買東西的時候剛好看到，就想到你也許需要。」率先開口的是蘇巴西奇，他故作鎮定地對著維達手腕上的髮圈揚了揚下巴，感覺自己的臉都要燒起來了。

　　「顏色很棒。」維達雖然是使用的人卻沒有考慮過黑色以外的髮圈，他對於蘇巴西奇的細心感到驚喜，「不見的時候比較好找。」

　　「我這裡還有。」他撈過一旁的背包，從裡面拿出用透明小袋子裝著的同款髮圈遞給維達。

　　「那個啊......其實我本來想找你一起去買的，沒想到被你早了一步。」

　　「我們還是能找時間一起去，反正你也能多買幾個不同的款式替換。」

　　維達望進蘇巴西奇的眼睛，似乎看到了一絲......期待？

　　「可以呀。」

 

　　蘇巴西奇被維達壓在牆上親的時候，腦中回放著今天相處時的片段，想不透事情是怎麼發展到這個地步的。

　　方才工作人員來提醒還剩二十分鐘就要回飯店，兩人在腰間圍了條毛巾，只拿了內褲和短褲打算簡單沖個澡。

　　比起維達動不動就脫掉上衣，能看到蘇巴西奇裸著背的機會並不算多，走在他身後不到一米的距離讓維達很想抱上去。

　　在迫不得已只能使用較偏僻的淋浴間時，其實維達心裡正放著煙花，他拽著蘇巴西奇推開最近的一個門，迅速將門鎖起就把人推到牆邊吻了上去。

　　在蘇巴西奇身上觀察到的種種反應讓維達打算賭一把，他有八成的信心認為蘇巴西奇不會拒絕他，所以當被蘇巴西奇推開的時候，維達臉上的表情是難看的。

　　他很失望。

　　蘇巴西奇低頭喘著，雙手扣著維達肩膀，當他抬頭看見維達失望的表情才發現好像害對方誤會了。

　　他戰戰兢兢地開了口：「你確定要在這──」

　　原來蘇巴西奇不是不想，只是怕在這裡做會被別人發現。

　　維達食指豎在唇前打斷他的話。

　　蘇巴西奇不只一次看過他做噤聲的手勢，一直以來都覺得頗性感，但在現在的情況下簡直是色情的程度了。

　　維達雙手搭在蘇巴西奇肩膀上向下輕撫，使對方鬆開他的肩，手掌順著手臂往下握住那雙總藏在手套後面捧住他的臉的大手。

　　維達抓著蘇巴西奇的手扶在他的腰間，然後向後滑進毛巾裡，順勢把人帶了過來，一連串的動作使維達的毛巾掉了下來。

　　鼻尖輕輕擦過，維達停在蘇巴西奇的唇上緩緩開口。

 

　　「做，就對了。」

 

　　維達環住蘇巴西奇的脖子，蘇巴西奇感覺到對方手臂壓在肩膀上施力，臀部肌肉突然用力。

　　蘇巴西奇知道維達想幹什麼，他總是在球隊進球時看著維達跳到慶祝的人群最頂端，但他沒什麼機會當那個被維達撲上的人。

　　他拖住維達的屁股讓對方跳到自己身上，維達雙腿緊夾著蘇巴西奇的腰，並用腳跟把他的毛巾褪下去。

　　兩人終於完完全全地坦承相見。

　　蘇巴西奇的視線全被維達白花花的胸膛佔據，如白紙般，要在上面留下痕跡不是什麼難事，細碎的吻落在胸前，一抹一抹的粉色印記像落在清澈湖面上的櫻花瓣。

　　蘇巴西奇想在維達身上種棵櫻花樹。

　　「放輕鬆。」

　　舌尖在胸前遊走，鬍渣擦過皮膚的感覺像靜電，身後又是手指在搗弄，維達雙腿發軟快要攀不住蘇巴西奇的腰。

　　「你一直摸要我怎麼放鬆......」

　　嘴上這麼說，但維達還是將手指插進不停在他身上點火的人的髮間，咬著牙努力不發出舒服的呻吟。

　　早在維達拉著蘇巴西奇的手貼在他屁股上的時候，蘇巴西奇就已經硬得不得了，硬挺的性器早已頂在股間，但還沒做擴張不能夠輕舉妄動。

　　兩人的姿勢很考驗體力和肌力，維達忍著身後手指帶來的不適感，雙腿緊箍著蘇巴西奇結實的腰，直到勉強可以容入三個指頭的時候，維達捧起蘇巴西奇埋在他胸前的臉。

　　「快進來......我們剩不到十五分鐘了。」

 

　　剛開始是頂端淺淺地頂住，維達努力挪了姿勢往下滑又埋入幾分，然後蘇巴西奇將人固定在牆上，雙臂穿過大腿下方將腿折起。

　　維達第一次知道自己的筋骨這麼軟。

 

　　「要動了。」

　　身體幾乎對折的角度讓性器能比較容易進出，但顯然三根手指與蘇巴西奇的尺寸有所差距，穴口被硬撐開的痛楚雖然比不上在球場上受過的傷，卻還是讓維達紅了眼眶。

　　溫熱的甬道包裹住整根陰莖，每根血管的跳動都能清楚地感受到；身上的人開始挺動，雖然異物的侵入造成疼痛，但是溫柔的動作稍微減緩了不適。

　　蘇巴西奇輕吻維達的眼睛以示安撫，顫抖著的金色睫毛搔在他唇上，也搔在他心上。

　　被親吻的地方好像更熱了，維達仰頭尋找傳遞溫度的熱源，薄唇一張一闔像擱淺的魚，在蘇巴西奇臉上胡亂地蹭。

　　蘇巴西奇用舌撬開那讓他魂牽夢縈的薄唇，舌尖刮過上顎時他聽見維達呼吸加重，短哼了一聲。

　　天曉得他多想聽對方情動的呻吟，但現下的情況不太適合發出太大的聲音，他知道維達忍了很久，他也一樣。

　　所以他轉開一旁花灑的開關，希望能讓水聲蓋過其他聲音。

　　「叫出來......會......舒服點......」

　　身下抽插的動作逐漸加快，背在磁磚上摩擦讓維達不適地扭了扭，蘇巴西奇把他抱離牆面，一時失去重心讓維達緊繃起來，後穴突然絞緊惹得蘇巴西奇倒抽一口氣。

　　感覺到身體裡的陰莖又大了一圈，維達埋在蘇巴西奇頸間的臉一紅，嘴角不自覺微微上揚。

　　「噢老天、我們......要......要趕不上集合了。」

　　「忍著點。」

　　男人像打樁機一般，整根抽出，再沒入，每一下都狠狠頂到最深處，電流由內而外，由下往上傳至全身，有好幾次維達差點抓不住要掉了下來。

　　一陣陣酥麻讓維達幾乎感覺不到痛，可股間突然一股溫熱，他確定蘇巴西奇還沒射精，他覺得自己可能流了點血。

　　「嗯啊......Danijel......Danijel......」

　　蘇巴西奇緊抱著維達全力衝刺，耳邊傳來微小的啜泣聲，讓他猶豫該不該停下。

　　「繼續......不要......停下來......」

 

　　蘇巴西奇最後用力衝撞了幾下，即使有流水聲，囊袋拍打在臀上的聲響還是很明顯，可現在兩人都顧不了那麼多。

　　性器在蘇巴西奇腹肌上摩擦，過不久維達就射在了對方身上，指甲深深陷入背裡，留下了紅印。

　　而蘇巴西奇在高潮之際即時將性器抽出，沒有射在維達體內，否則後續就麻煩了。

　　釋放完之後維達整個人已經癱軟，蘇巴西奇把他放下來的時候還穩不住腳，只能縮在對方懷裡把臉埋進汗涔涔的頸間，胸口緊貼著結實的胸膛。

　　即使周遭充斥著各種吵雜的回音，還是掩蓋不過兩顆為彼此跳動的、震耳欲聾的心跳聲。

　　蘇巴西奇捧起懷裡人的臉，與他額貼額，向下的視線瞥見從腿間流出的鮮紅液體，他慌張地抬起維達的臉，那頭金髮不再像平常那樣乾淨俐落，反而凌亂地散在臉前；蘇巴西奇將散亂的髮絲撥到耳後，吻過維達的眉心、鼻尖，停在唇上。

　　「對不起弄疼你了......對不起......」

　　幾乎沒見過維達哭的人簡直慌得不行，面前的人半闔著眼睛，眼淚簌簌地流了下來，這下蘇巴西奇不知道該怎麼哄了，只能一直在紅通通的臉上狂親猛親重覆著道歉。

　　維達輕輕推開兩人的距離，手掌覆上蘇巴西奇茂密的鬍渣，終於恢復成平常那個愛笑的人。

　　「不是痛才哭的。」

　　淡金髮絲上有幾顆水珠滑落，像極了雨過天晴的陽光；粉紅色的臉蛋上掛著新生寶寶般純淨的笑容。

 

　　「是因為你太溫柔了。」

 

 

　　事後，他們才想起褲子和毛巾散落一地，全被浸濕了。

　　「剩幾分鐘了......要不你圍著毛巾出去再幫我們兩個拿條褲子吧。」

　　「可是毛巾也濕透了。」

　　「先擰乾一點，不然沒有辦法了。」

　　「好吧你等我。」

　　蘇巴西奇圍著條半濕的毛巾走出去，地上放著一個寫著「故障待修，暫停使用」的牌子。

 

　　 _──咦？_

 

　　 _──進來前還沒看到這個啊？_

 

 

　　——————————

 

　　「誒誒蘇巴西奇──」

　　洛夫倫推了推走道另一邊的蘇巴西奇的肩膀，由於維達已經靠在他肩上睡著了，所以蘇巴西奇的動作沒有太大，他微微轉過頭。

　　「所以那雙腳是誰的？」

　　「什麼腳？」蘇巴西奇也昏昏欲睡，一時沒聽懂他在問什麼。

　　「就你們兩個，誰是站著的那個？」

　　腦袋運轉了三秒鐘，知道他在問哪方面的問題時，蘇巴西奇的臉唰地一下紅了。

　　坐在洛夫倫後面的莫德里奇探頭，十分正經地對著前面的兩人說道：「看你們兩個做完的時候誰會累成維達那樣子，走路還一拐一拐的就知道誰上誰下啦。」

　　對於莫德里奇講話這麼直白，蘇巴西奇有點不習慣，不過想想這好像是變相和喬爾盧卡抗議。

　　洛夫倫轉頭對望著窗外裝傻的福薩里科說：「看吧！你欠我和科瓦契奇各一瓶啤酒！」

 

 

———END———

 

 


End file.
